


Craving

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: CorNyx Baby, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Yuletide Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: Nyx wakes up with a craving only Cor can satisfy.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> The fic can be a stand alone or can be read as prequel to Cat Nap.

Nyx lied in bed staring at the digital clock, the neon lights flashing the fact that it was almost 3am for all to see. The warmth and steady breahing of the other body curled around his own making his sleeplessness begin to grate at his own nerves. He knew why he was awake, the soft fluttery feeling of his unborn child moving being just one of the reasons Nyx now lie awake, the other being more of a craving, his thoughts circling back to what his body wanted time and time again.

"What are you doing awake?" Came Cor's sleep gruff voice, "Nyx?"

"I'm fine, just can't sleep."

"Don't lie. What's wrong?"

Nyx bit his lip before wriggling around to face Cor, his eyes catching the tired blue ones of his husband, his fingers trailing along Cor's chest as Nyx ran a hand along Cor's heart, feeling the steady beat. Pressing closer Nyx pressed a kiss to Cor's shoulder before peppering more up and down Cor's neck, smiling as Cor gave a low growl. "I have a craving."

"Is that so?" Came a purred response to Nyx's words.

"Mhm"

"And what do you want?"

Nyx bit his lips at Cor's words, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he felt Cor's hands grip his hips, pulling Nyx flush against him as Cor nuzzled his face along the crown of Nyx's head, a low rumble in his throat. "Are you really going to get me what I want?" Nyx questioned.

"Mhm. Anything you want."

Nyx grinned as he pulled away from Cor, much to the older man's dismay, "Since you offered. There's this shop a few blocks away that makes the most amazing daggerquill and garula steak burgers. And the best part," Nyx chirped with glee, "Is that they're still open for another two hours."

Cor blinked at Nyx, brain still trying to process what Nyx had just said, "......You want a burger at 3am from a place that closes in a couple hours?"

"Yes."

"You couldn't want this a few hours earlier?"

Nyx shook his head, "Nope. I want it now. Rare, extra pickles, light onion and absolutely no tomato. Oh and tell them to pack on the sweet peppers."

Cor shook his head before grunting as he got up from the bed, "Anything else you'd like?"

"Hmmm, they have a ulwaat berry and orange smoothie. Large please."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be back in a little bit with your craving."

Nyx purred at the words, "After I eat and take care of that craving, love, I might just crave something else."

"Don't tease Nyx."

Nyx laughed and right before he heard the front door close he called out, "Bring me back my food and I'll be sure to give you a hero's welcome when you get back!"


End file.
